The day that changed my life forever
by MaximumRide126
Summary: It's the girl's junior year and they are in for a big surprise. When they come back after summer break to find a bed missing from there room. Whose gone and are they gone for ever? After 2nd book but before 3rd


**[A/N] I swear I thought it was going to be longer! I hate when people write anything but I have no room to talk because mine is just as short. :c on word it was three pages and on fanfic it's less than a page I'm sorry. My mircosoft words is being stupid so you guys get two chapters in one c: hope you enjoy it. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Bex Pov.**

"What the bloody hell! Are you trying to ruin my life?" I screamed when my mom and dad told me I would be attending Brookside Academy instead of Gallagher Academy. Before they could say other word I stormed into my room locked both my locks and put the dresser in front of it. I couldn't believe this! I had to go to some random boarding school for spies instead of my amazing, beautiful Gallagher Academy with my best friends Cammie, Liz, and Macey, not to mention I probably will never see Grant ever again.

I heard them talking in the front room my mom said "Just give her time, She'll come around but we better pack her she leaves tomorrow."

I lied in my bed hoping this is all just a huge nightmare and she's going to leave for Gallagher tomorrow. I put music on and started to pack. I had all of her different colored Gallagher uniforms but now I need these Brookside uniforms. I always liked the Gallagher uniform I wonder what uniform Brookside has. I got out my laptop and looked up Brookside Academy it is mixed gender for boys and girls! Their uniform is really similar to Gallagher's except they only have one color and it's a full sweater not a sweater vest and instead of a blouse it was a tank top with ruffles that showed in the hole of the sweater. The skirt was purple and it was bloody cute. I pushed my dresser back to its original place and unlocked both of my locks.

When I went downstairs, my parents were in the kitchen having some hot tea. "When are we going to get my uniforms?" I asked my parents while I got some tea. I sit across the table from them.

"I already have them." My mum said as she got up to the closet and pulled out my uniforms. She gave them to me. "They have been ironed and washed so they won't be itchy when you put them on." I muttered thanks and went back up stairs this time I just shut the door. Tomorrow is going to be horrible. I thought to myself as I passed out.

Cammie Pov

I did not even have to put anything down I just dropped the bags and ran to my godmother's office, I did not have to look back to know Liz and Macey were behind me I could sense it. When I made it to her office I didn't even knock I just barged in Madame would be insulted, but I didn't care all I cared about was to know what happened to Bex. She didn't glance up but she knew it was. "You are here because Bex isn't coming back to Gallagher aren't?" We all just nodded "I begged her parents to let her come back but they said they found an excellent boarding school in England that is closer to home for her to attend. I am really sorry girls." We stood there in complete and utter shock. How could this happen, Why did this happen.

_Flashback_

_It's the first day back after winter break of our freshmen year. Bex was the second one back I was the first. It was a day before everyone else would come. We unpacked listened to some great music and we slept on the floor facing each other. It was the first time I knew Bex was my best friend. I always thought of everyone as equal but at this moment I knew. The snow started falling and we sat up to stare out the window and as we looked as the snow fell Bex whispered to me "Can you wait to graduate together you and me standing with our diplomas, and I our jobs already lined up you at the CIA and Me at MI6 won't be that awesome? I had to nod It was the best image that someone ever put in my head. _

_End of Flashback_

I am not a girl to cry but remembering that memory made me want to. I can't live my life without her. She's my best friend. We all were quiet the rest of the night even at dinner Tina Walters didn't even have anything to say. We were all mourning our sister Bex and it wasn't fair that her parents made her move. I was about to cry I didn't even notice Mr. Solomon wasn't in his normal seat until after he walks through the doors. I was just about done with dinner when Mr. Solomon says "All juniors please go up to your dorms and get ready for a Cove Ops mission every junior taking a desk job please come her while I brief you." Liz slowly stood up and sadly went over to the teacher. Macey and I went to get ready but before any of us leave Mr. Solomon said "meet me up by the helicopter in ten minutes." I knew this mission was a way for us to get Bex off our minds. And I was going to use it to the best of my ability to make sure that happens. Macey and I still weren't talking we were in too much shock to anyway. She was the first one to talk "I'll do your makeup in the helicopter just put this on." Macey was being her commanding self and I was glad to hear it. "Ok" replied to her knowing not to agree. When I got out of the bathroom Macey went in. Liz came back in 2 minutes and 30 seconds and she noticed cloths on her new bed it used to be Bex's bed but now that she's gone. Liz started to cry because she's gone and she's not coming back. I didn't say anything I just went over to her and hugged her when she didn't stop crying I whispered "it'll be alright we'll see her again and when we do we are going to go straight up to her and hug her." That seemed to cheer her up so I was extremely glad. Macey came out when I was hugging her and she also joined in. We had 2 minutes and 10 seconds left when we stopped hugging. Macey grabbed her makeup bag and we made our way hand in hand to the helicopter. We were ready for whatever Mr. Solomon could throw at us. When we made it to the helicopter we had 3 seconds to spare. We all loaded into the helicopter. Macey started to do my makeup which took a 15 minutes and 5 seconds, then she did Liz whose also took 15 minutes but it was 6 seconds instead of 5, she did herself which only took 15 minutes. Where are we going I wondered to myself because it had already been 45 minutes and 56 seconds? When we landed all I saw was a big mall in New York. It took us 2 hours and 5 minutes a 1 second to get to the great city of New York.

"A year ago we went to Washington and you all had to lose some tails. Only Anna completed this mission." I saw Anna blush. "This time you will be tailing the Blackthorne boys. Make sure they don't recognize you, but make sure you check to make sure you don't have any tails yourself. You have to follow them to their destination but without a tail of your own. That's the only way you can truly accomplish your mission."

I was shocked that this was our mission he's starting to get tricky. Macey looked ready to beat this mission. I needed my head to be in the game. Mr. Solomon came around and gave each Co Ops students, when it was Macey's turn her eyes widen when she looked at her slip of evopaper. I picked mine out and big shocker there, I got Zach. I went over to Macey to see who she got I looked at the slip. She had Grant. I now know why she was upset. I rubbed her back trying to tell her it'll be ok. When she smiled at me I knew it worked.

**Bex Pov**

My mom woke me up at 7:00 in the morning to get me up and ready to go to Brookside I did my hair and makeup and that only took me 49 minutes and 59 seconds. I slipped on my uniform which was adorable. In ten minutes exactly we were in the car and driving through London to Brookside. When we approached my parents told me the worst news of all. "Now for this school only starts their students when they enter high school so you may know a little more than them." I stared at them with astonishment I almost screamed WHAT! But I bit my tongue, hard. When the gates opened to let us in the limo proceeded into the circle drive. The place looked just as good as Gallagher but it didn't feel like home. It also looked newer and more modern.

My parents left right after I got through the door. Gallagher had more history, more cobwebs, and defiantly more dirt it was spotless. I went up the long marble stairs to find the 100 which is the floor my room is on. It was 126 I continued my search to find my room and when I reached it I opened the door. Right when I did this loud shriek came from my room I was ready to pounce I quickly walked into the room to find a girl on her bed cowering because a spider. I looked at her with disbelief this can NOT be happening! I went over to the spider and killed it. The girl looked extremely relieved

"Thanks" She said. "I'm Lily; you must be our new roommate."

"No problem, I'm Rebecca but can call me Bex." I said I wanted a little bit and then said "If you call me Rebecca I might have to kill you." She laughed but then she saw my seriousness and stopped. We were silent until I said "field agent or desk job?"

"Desk job" Lily replied "I'm more of a computer geek then anything." she paused and then guessed "Your going in to field agent."

"Yes both of my parents work for MI6 field agents." I replied

"Just to warn you our other two roommates are….." She was cut off when two girls, one girl had blonde hair with brown streaks with blue eyes and the other has brown hair with red streaks with brown eyes, barged into the room. Oh NO! They looked like snobs. They stopped and looked at me then at each other one nodded.

"Hi I'm Christina" The girl with blonde hair said. "This is Hadley." She said pointing to the one with the brown hair.

"I'm Rebecca but call me Bex if you don't I might have to kill you." I said "It's nice to meet you though" Christina and Hadley seemed upset. "Which bed is mine?" I asked anyone. Lily pointed to the one in the corner next to hers. I put my bags down and started to unpack. Soon it was dinner; I was actually looking forward to that. When I went into the hall I bumped into a guy that was just standing in the middle of the hallway so naturally I thought it was his fault, which it was. "Aren't you going to say sorry?" The boy asked with gold-brownish hair and blue eyes.

"Not if your fault" I replied smugly

"Fair enough" he said "You're the new girl right? I'm Peyton."

"Bex" I said "I should go to dinner See you around." I went to dinner and sat next to Lily and her best friend who so happened to be Peyton what a joy. When dinner was almost over the headmaster announced a Co Ops mission for all juniors and he said to pack for the rest of the semester because they were going to Gallagher Academy for the rest of the semester I was overjoyed I practically shoved the rest of my food down and hurried to get ready. When Lily came in she asked why I was so excited. "Gallagher Academy is where I used to go to school but my parents forced me to come here." Her face seemed to fall once I told her this. "Let's go to the Helicopter."

"Actually we are taking a jet." She corrected me. I just shrugged I really didn't care. When we landed in New York I was pumped I hope I get Cammie.

"Your goal is to stop Gallaher Girls to stop their mission. Their mission is to Tail the Blackthorne Boys to their destination without a tail. You have to tail them. Easy enough, ok so their best student is Cameron Morgan."

When he said it I said it but I didn't mean to I just did. Everyone looked at me "Sorry She was my old roommate." They all kind of stared at me when I said it like in shock.

"Hey everyone back here" The headmaster said and everyone drew their attention back. "Because she's the best our best will be with her Christina who tail her, Hadley you tail Macey." He said a bunch of other people and then he said me "Bex who tail Liz."

"What!" I said "I'm not trying to be disrespectful but this is ridiculous. Liz is their worst Co Ops person She amazing I love her to death but she's as clumsy as ten plates stacked on top of each other. Let alone she trips over her feet. Give me some one challenging I don't care if I get Cammie or Macey just give me someone who will help me become a better spy."

"Your new I don't know your maximum skill level so you are tailing Liz." He said I was about to punch him in the face.

I was about to explode so I said again "I was the second best at Gallagher before I was forced to come here, but whatever you want." Instead of arguing anymore I turned to everyone and told them all about the girls "Liz is going to be our Valedictorian but that's because she's the smartest. Cammie is the best at field work; we call her Chameleon for a reason. I was the best at fighting now Mick; Macey was the best at disguises. Tina is the next Spy journalist she gossip so you might lose her because she's talking to a random person. Anna is small and good for crawling through holes and she's the second smartest she looks innocent but she knows what she's doing. Everyone else are pretty normal they know what they're doing so be ready" Everyone was listening except for Christina and Hadley.

Chapter 2

**Cammie Pov**

We were all ready, yes even Liz; I don't understand why Solomon is making every junior do this assignment. When he was ready he told he will be waiting with Dr. Steve and then he sent us off. I was walking around the mall looking for any of the Blackthorne guys. We were supposed to tell them if we saw any of them. I spotted Sam "Chica, Sam just went into Nike on the fourth floor."

"Roger that Chameleon" I could see her going up the escalator and sit on a bench reading a magazine to hide her face but she could see the store perfectly. "Chameleon, I spotted Zach outside of the Lego store on the third level." Peacock said

"Roger that Peacock." When I was going down I say Grant coming up the elevator "Peacock Grant went up the elevator to the sixth floor Hurry you don't want to lose him Peacock."

"I miss Duchess guys" Bookworm said I knew she meant it but we can't get distracted.

"Bookworm we all do but focus on this mission how is it going on your end. Did you find the target?"

"Yes he's in a computer store." Bookworm said

"Keep your eyes on him at all time Bookworm just don't stare directly at him ok and I repeat don't go in the store."

"Roger" Bookworm said.

I spotted Zach seconds after our conversation. I was ten feet away from him at all times we had done a lot of counter surveillance moves but when he did I just walked into the nearest store and changed directions and left. I also changed the way I looked but putting my hair down taking off my makeup and switching the side of the shoulder my purse was on. That seemed to get him not to pay much attention to me. I also did counter surveillance moves when I felt like someone was following me.

I even saw the same girl stumble when I did wow Amateur. I have been on the lookout for her since she stumbled the second time. Sometimes I even retied my shoes so she would just past me, and then I would pick back my trailer with Zach. Zach didn't seem to notice me that much he'd glance back and see me but I would be doing something or looking around to see if I could find someone like I was lost but I wasn't.

It was almost 8 and that meant he should be traveling to his final destination which is why he was doing so many counter surveillances I almost lost him but I didn't he took the elevator and I took the stairs which were right next to the elevator which helped because every floor I could check to see if he got off. He got off on the 7th floor and went to the end of the Hall made a left and went through the fifth door I followed at a safe distance of course when he made it to the top I saw Liz, Eva, Kim, and Anna were already there. Zach turned around and saw me he glared but I smiled. I went up to him.  
>"Nice to see you again Gallagher Girl, how was your break?"<p>

I just smirked he leaned down and kissed me. When we broke apart I went to talk to Mr. Solomon "My tail sucked she was really unprepared." Mr. Solomon seemed a little disappointed.

"That's good to know Cammie" He said I went to talk to Liz.

I walked over to her before I could even ask she said "Jonas noticed me after he left the computer store but he didn't lose me but I lost some reason but I don't know how I lost?"

"That's weird" I said "maybe you had a tail and she went back out there to tail someone else." We waited for 15 minutes and in that time Tina made it back, she won, Mick made it back, she won, and so far the only one who lost was Anna and Liz. The last one to make it back was Macey and she followed Grant without a problem but she didn't notice she had a tail. Or at least that's what Mr. Solomon said.

"What that tail could not have beat me she was horrible!" Macey said.

"But Miss McHenry after Miss Baxter tailed Miss Sutton she went back out there to find other target or in this case a good friend." When I heard Baxter I already ran up to Mr. Solomon, Liz right behind me. All three of us screamed "Where's Bex!"

When Bex stepped out of the staircase Liz was holding back tears and we all stood in shock. Bex came up to us. Before we hugged "What school did your parents send you to? Those uniforms are cute." Macey said We all nodded.

"My parent sent me to Brookside Academy in England, so I would be closer to home. I don't want to be their though I would rather be at Gallagher with all of you, but maybe Headmistress Clark will let me sleep in our room?" We all shook our head yes! When we were done talking we all pulled each other in a huge family hug. We talked all the way home because Mr. Solomon let her come in the helicopter with us.


End file.
